Summary This Core component will take advantage of our established vaccine evaluation pipeline, which includes our innovative high throughput approaches facilitate our antigen engineering efforts by simultaneously allowing the reactivity of antiserum to be measured against all known antigenic variants of a given protein, and our humanized mouse-based infection models, which allow us to test the protective efficacy of vaccines during gonococcal asymptomatic colonization and disease. The results generated by this Core are central to vaccine design and formulation efforts being undertaken in Projects 1 and 2, and will be used to inform the vaccine impact modeling being performed in Project 3.